ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
My Left Fang
In My Left Fang, the mysterious disappearance of all of the ghosts in a haunted German town is threatening their tourism and economy. The Ghostbusters are called in to bring the ghosts back, but they meet an evil Count who wants to stop them. Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 40. CPT Holdings, Inc.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:44-04:45). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "We're even famous in Germany!" Cast Slimer Peter Venkman Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Boris Mayor Heinrich Destricon and Lucifus Frau Shveinkiller Count Von Blukenporken Blukenporken Ghosts Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Radio Trap Ecto-Junior P.K.E. Meter UV Ray Blaster Locations Blukenporken Von Blukenporken Castle Plot The Ghosbusters and Slimer arrived at a train station in a German town called Blukenporken. While Slimer is excited, Peter was annoyed for some reason. He pointed out the food, women, and entertainment were awful. Slimer gave a coin to an entertainer and monkey as the guys walked on. Egon reminded everyone this vacation was a working holiday. Winston as confident they would bag the ghost and kick back for a week. They eventually found their ride, an odd hunchbacked man named Boris. Peter quickly got a bad feeling off of Boris after he walked into a pole and mistook it for a woman. To make matters worse, it started to rain. As the Ghostbusters packed their belongings into Boris' car, Boris took off without them. He the reversed and almost hit them. Boris insisted they hurry up, he was on a tight schedule. Boris' driving skills proved to be atrocious and everyone was scared for their lives. In Blukenporken, the Mayor tried to calm down the people and their fears. Boris and co. soon arrived and somehow landed in one piece. Boris declared he broke his old record, oblivious of the danger he put everyone in. The Mayor signaled some musicians and they started playing the Ghostbusters song on accordions. The people were elated and ran towards the Ghostbusters. As Peter welcomed them in open arms they ran right past the guys. They were excited to see Slimer. Slimer spotted the welcome wagon and gorged on some food. The Mayor spoke with the guys and explained it was a long time since they saw a ghost and missed them. Apparently, ghosts haunted all of Blukenporken's castles and the resulting tourism fueled the town's economy. One day, all of the ghosts vanished and the town began to lose money. The Mayor wanted the Ghostbusters to find out who drove away the ghosts and bring them back. Egon was intrigued by the request and Boris arrived and informed them it was time to go. They all arrived at a spooky castle. Even spookier than the castle was who answered the door, a woman named Frau Schweinkiller. Slimer was frightened and backed up into a wall. Frau was taken aback with Slimer but invited the guys in to avoid the rain. When one was looking, Frau gathered Slimer's ectoplasm into a vial. After they finished eating dinner, Egon stated they would question the villagers and take P.K.E. readings the next day. Frau spied on them from behind a painting. She was perplexed when she saw Peter going to bed with a turkey, not knowing Slimer was inside. Frau activated a secret passage behind a fireplace and walked to another door. After some bats flew out, Frau walked over to a casket and left Slimer's ectoplasm. She left, stating she awaited her master's transmogrification. A hand reached out and took the slime. A figure rose from the casket and declared he needed the life-giving slime of one more ghost and he would have the power to cross the threshold from the spirit world and live again. He summoned two bat-like creatures named Destricon and Lucifus and they flew off. Elsewhere in the castle, Peter tucked in Slimer before he went to his room. The ghost and his pets sneaked into Slimer's room. Slime awoke and screamed out loud. The guys woke up, strapped on their packs, and tried to save Slimer from the ghost. Slimer hid in a green house in the east wing but he was bit by a Venus Fly Trap. Peter and Egon followed Slimer and the ghost to a ballroom. Ray and Winston tried to meet up with them but became stuck in a death trap - a wall studded with spikes. Egon and Peter almost fell into a pit of snakes themselves. Slimer flew to Egon and Peter then set out to look for Ray and Winston for help. Egon convinced Peter to use the power of fear to escape the trap. Peter pulled Egon up and they cautiously stepped around, activating another trap - a pool of lava. Slimer found Ray and Winston but was forced to escape into the room next door. He gunked up the death trap's gears with slime and flew off. In the dining hall, the ghost grabbed Slimer. Egon and Peter caught up and blasted the ghost. The ghost let Slimer go and escaped when its pets ran interference. Egon noted it had the strength of 20 ghosts. Slimer came out from his hiding spot, a suit of armor. Frau came in to check up on all the noise. She ignored Peter and asked Egon instead (she refused to talk to the one that sleeps with a turkey). Egon explained they encountered a Class 7 ghost but Frau insisted there were no ghosts in Blukenporken and stormed off. Egon became suspicious of her. Slimer pointed out the ghost looked like the man in the painting, the Count, and was a vampire. The next morning, the guys found Winston waiting in Boris' car, now outfitted with most of Ecto-1's gear. Slimer took the place of Ecto-Junior's siren. In the countryside, Ray got a hit on his P.K.E. Meter. The ghosts converged on a farmhouse and spied on ghosts holding a meeting of Broken Spirits Support Group. A ghost introduced himself as Fritz and revealed he was a ghost for 623 years and had all of his slime sucked out by Count Von Blukenporken, losing all his ghostly powers. Back at the castle, the guys looked around for a secret passage. Winston eventually found the fireplace passage. However, the guys were overwhelmed when Ray armed up with garlic, stakes, and a mallet. As the guys searched the catacombs, the Count and his pets attacked. Slimer flew up to the roof with the Count in hot pursuit. The Ghostbusters followed and rode the pallet up. The Count fired lasers from his eyes and destroyed Ray's gear then tossed a drained Slimer to them. Count Von Blukenporken declared at dawn, he would reign again. The guys opened fire but the Proton Streams had no effect. Ray mused the only thing that would stop him was sunlight, ironically. Egon realized they could mimic it with mirrors. Back in the castle, Egon finished mirror attachments to the packs that would emanate powerful ultraviolet rays designed to destroy Vampires. Egon found the Count and blasted him. It worked and Ray got in a shot before the Count flew away. Peter and Winston intercepted him then Egon and Ray fired again. Destricon and Lucifus tried to help but Slimer nailed them with a knight's shield. The guys focused their ultraviolet rays through a nearby chandelier and destroyed the Count. Winston quickly put down some pots to catch all the stolen ectoplasm. All of the ghosts fed on the slime and were almost back to full strength. The Mayor thanked the Ghostbusters and invited them to stay for the festivities. Egon tried to turn down the offer but Winston and Ray accepted. Peter checked up on Slimer and they traded high and low fives. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 9 and 11, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "My Left Fang" (1990). *Dave Coulier recorded alone on May 11, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "My Left Fang" (1990). *Linda Gary originally voiced Shveinkiller but it wasn't used.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "My Left Fang" (1990). *Peter stated it was the first vacation the Ghostbusters took in three years, which seems to contradict another episode close in episode order, "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" when the Ghostbusters take two vacations.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 01:47-01:53). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Yeah, I got to hand it to you, Egon. Our first vacation in three years and you didn't miss a trick." *Egon reminds everyone it is a working holiday.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:01-02:04). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Gentlemen, remember this is a working holiday." This isn't the first time. They previously went on a working holiday in the appropriately titled "Bustman's Holiday" *At the 01:48 mark, the Ghostbusters pass by men waiting for someone, including Mona Lisa and Elvis. *The villagers of Blukenporken play a rendition of the Ghostbusters theme on their accordions. It should also be noted that the organ grinder in the beginning of the episode plays a tune similar to the "I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost" portion of the song. *Peter mentions Wayne Newton, a famous Las Vegas entertainer.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:46-04:47). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Now I know how Wayne Newton feels." *As a sight gag, numerous nude men (wearing barrels or underwear) are shown coughing in reference to the phrase, "town coffers are bare."Mayor of Blukenporken (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 05:22-05:39). Time Life Entertainment. Mayor says: "All of our castles used to be haunted. And the tourists would come from miles around. Suddenly, poof! No more ghosts! Zero! Zilch! And without tourist money, Blukenporken's town coffers are bare" *Peter quotes Wizard of Oz.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:17-06:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Be it ever so humble. There's no place like home." *Frau Schweinkiller resembles Frau Blücher, portrayed by Cloris Leachman, and Boris resembles Igor, portrayed by Marty Feldman, in the movie "Young Frankenstein" (1974) *Peter jokingly mentions seeing the castle in "Better Homes and Dungeons," a play on the "Better Homes and Gardens" magazine.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:52-06:55). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Didn't I see this place written up in last month's 'Better Moats and Dungeons'?" *Peter hates snakes and rats.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:13-11:15). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "There's only one thing I hate more than snakes and rats."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:17-11:18). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Rats and Snakes!" *Peter refers to Indiana Jones as he and Egon dangle above a pit of snakes.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:35-11:37). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Egon, now I know how Indiana Jones felt." *As another sight gag, the '' No Ghost'' symbol on Ecto-Junior's door changes itself. *Ray arms himself with garlic, stakes, and a mallet, traditional weapons used against Vampires. *Egon devises blasters to destroy the Count with UV rays. Ray previously attuned his Particle Thrower to simulate the spectrum of sunlight to battle Vampires in "No One Comes to Lupusville" *After the Ghostbusters finds the Count's catacombs, Ray compares it to Dr. Frankenstein's lab.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "My Left Fang" (1990) (DVD ts. 17:29-17:33). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Wow, it looks just like Dr. Frankenstein's lab!" * The episode shares its title with one of the Where's Waldo? animated series, another show by DiC. *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. Animation Errors *The hearse that picks up the Ghostbusters at the train station has the No-Ghost Sign on the doors and a license plate that says "Ecto-1." Winston does turn it into Ecto-Jr. (an exact copy of Ecto-1, equipment wise) after the episode's half way point. The train station scene was the beginning of the episode. *Ray's vampire gear vanishes and reappears at random. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps MyLeftFang01.jpg MyLeftFang21.jpg MyLeftFang02.jpg MyLeftFang03.jpg MyLeftFang04.jpg MyLeftFang05.jpg MyLeftFang06.jpg MyLeftFang22.jpg MyLeftFang07.jpg MyLeftFang23.jpg MyLeftFang08.jpg MyLeftFang09.jpg MyLeftFang010.jpg MyLeftFang011.jpg MyLeftFang012.jpg MyLeftFang013.jpg MyLeftFang014.jpg MyLeftFang24.jpg MyLeftFang015.jpg MyLeftFang016.jpg MyLeftFang017.jpg MyLeftFang018.jpg MyLeftFang019.jpg MyLeftFang020.jpg Collages and Edits BlukenporkenGhostsinMyLeftFangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ManorofBlukenporkeninMyLeftFangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ManorofBlukenporkeninMyLeftFangepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EctoJuniorinMyLeftFangepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BlukenporkenGhostsinMyLeftFangepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BlukenporkenGhostsinMyLeftFangepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc1menusc06.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 1 Category:RGB Episode